Flippy
Flippy is a green bear who is a war veteran. http://static1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111201230742/happytreefanon/images/1/1f/Flippy01.jpgNot much is known about Flippy save that he served in a war (presumably against a country of tigers, as shown in Operation Tiger Bomb), and that, perhaps as a result of traumatic events during the war (such as the deaths of his teammates) he developed a split personality known as Flipqy. Whenever Flippy hears or sees anything that reminds him of warfare or combat, such as the sounds of popcorn popping, or an alarm bell ringing, he "flips out" and switches over into his alternate personality, who then kills everyone in the vicinity (perhaps because he perceives himself as being in a combat situation and mistakes everyone else as an enemy combatant). Whenever he switches back into Flippy, he usually has no memory of what happened, and usually does not acknowledge the bloodshed that his split personality caused (Do not compare his "split personality" with either Post Traumatic Stress Disorder or Dissociative Identity Disorder. His "split personality" schtick does not match any description of actual PTSD or DID in the DSM-IV and is more akin to something out of a Hollywood slasher flick. Needless to say, it would be unfair to real, actual sufferers of these mental illnesses if you compared them to a murderous green cartoon bear or to any other kind of Hollywood Psycho) Normally, Flippy's "flip-outs" last for the duration of the episode, during which he is an unstoppable killing machine. As of (and during) the canon episode "Double Whammy" Flippy has been shown reverting back from his evil personality more often (and his split personality has even been seen FAILING to kill people), suggesting he has a better degree of control over his flip-outs. He is the most popular character on the show, as according to official "character tournament" polls held by MondoMedia in mid-July 2013. The effects of this popularity can be seen in the number of fan-characters who are romantically or otherwise paired up with him (examples: Ale, Martyna, Gaby, Lucky, Mahogany, Paurii, Cindy, Yooriliz, etc.), and the number of fan-characters who are also given military apparel and backgrounds/are modeled after him. However, a vocal and significant portion of the fandom looks down on fans who model their OCs after Flippy or pairs up with him, derisively referring to such fan-characters as "Flippy-Sues" (a contraction of "Mary-Sue" and "Flippy-Sue"), and are also disturbingly fixated on condemning and hating "Flippy Sues" as much as possible. This negative attitude towards "Flippy-Sues" is so pervasive in the fandom that many have ceased to make military-themed fancharacters and/or pair their fancharacters up with them, and many have made joke/parody Flippy-sues in response to the trend As of recently, the parody and joke Flippy-Sues have far outnumbered the genuine ones, so it's safe to say, that the fandom's fixation on condemning and hating them something akin to beating the proverbial dead horse. Flippy is most often shipped with Flaky by a large number of fans, who claim that there is canonical evidence of this pairing- Flipqy seems to avoid directly killing Flaky in most of his appearances, and Flaky once threw Flippy a birthday party, and in Double Whammy, Flaky's screaming was what snapped Flippy out of his flip-out. Mondomedia may or may not be aware of the popularity of the Flippy/Flaky ship, as they ended up competing with each other in the final round of the character tournament poll in Mid-July. Naturally a lot of fans also like to speculate what sort of children they would have. The most popular and notable depictions of the results of a Flippy/Flaky coupling were drawn by Chama (artist of HTH: Happy Tree High)- In his pictures Flippy and Flaky have two kids which are the opposites of their parents: a small red porcupine with Fliqpy's eyes and attitude who apparently bullies its sibling, a small green bear bear who is constantly crying but likes to be cuddled. In deadlydark's comics, Flippy is afraid of boats. Fan considered theme songs #Monster by Skillet. #Sweating Bulllets by Megadeth (lyrics, first verse, Fliqpy to Flippy; "Hello, Me! / Meet the REAL me!..."). #This Ain't a Scene, It's An Arms-Race by Fall Out Boy (lyrics, first verse, Fliqpy only, "I am an arms-dealer/Fitting you with weapons in the form of words...). #Irti ("Hands off") by Ruoska (though lyrics is in Finnish, it's easy to imagine Flippy listening to it: most of the time he is fighting in his trademark ferocious way, but on choruses...). #Chapter Four by Avenged Sevenfold(Fliqpy, Evil Flippy) (The lyrics that totally sound like him in this song are:Im comin' ta kill you, wont leave until you died. Murder brought avengeance, I closed my brothers eyes.Tonight") #Danger Line by Avenged Sevenfold (Good Flippy) (Its about how he is sorry he hurt his friends and family and others, even himself) #Bad Company by Five Finger Death Punch (Fliqpy) (It mainly sounds like him "Bad Company,and I can't deny. Bad,bad company 'till the day I die" #Psycho by Imelda May (Flippy and Flipqy) (It's a mix between Flippy's point of view before he's flipped out, and in parts from the point of view of someone possibly observing Flipqy.) #Bird and the Worm by The Used. #Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace #Call of Duty Theme ( near 1:07 might be Evil Flippy ) #Psycho Killer by The Talking Heads. #Madness by Muse #Coming Undone by Korn Number of Kills *Cuddles - 15 (This is Your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Autopsy Turvy, A Day To Forget, Welcome To My Knife, New Season Teaser, CJ vs Flippy 1 and 2, The Glues on You, A Jumble of Personalities, "The Big Surprise of Flippy", "Breaking the Habit") *Giggles - 12 (This is Your Knife, Flippin' Burgers, Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy, On My Mind, Remains of the Flippy, Welcome To My Knife, New Season Teaser, The Glues on You, "The Big Surprise of Flippy", "Breaking the Habit", By the Seat of Your Pants) *Toothy - 11 (Hide and Seek, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Autopsy Turvy, Trouble Double Crosser, New Season Teaser, A Jumble of Personalities, "The Big Surprise of Flippy", "Breaking the Habit", By the Seat of Your Pants) *Lumpy - 5 (Keepin' it Reel, CJ vs Flippy 2, A Jumble of Personalities, "Breaking the Habit", "My Friend the Killer") *Petunia - 8 (Hide and Seek, Flippin' Burgers, Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Double Whammy, Bloody Parks, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Handy - 4 (Remains to be Seen, A Day To Forget, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Nutty - 8 (Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, A Day To Forget, Welcome To My Knife, Random Acts Of Silence, "The Big Surprise of Flippy", By the Seat of Your Pants) *Sniffles - 10 (Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, Remains of the Flippy, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife, Random Acts Of Silence, A Jumble of Personalities, "The Big Surprise of Flippy", By the Seat of Your Pants) *Pop - 5 (Flippin' Burgers, Remains of the Flippy, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife, "Breaking the Habit") *Cub - 4 (Flippin' Burgers, Remains of the Flippy, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife) *Flaky - 8 (Hide and Seek, This is Your Knife, Happy Trails Part 2, Keepin' it Reel, Remains of the Flippy, A Day To Forget, Welcome To My Knife, "The Big Surprise of Flippy") *The Mole - 3 (Remains to be Seen, Bloody Parks, Welcome To My Knife) *Disco Bear - 3 (Double Whammy, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Russell - 3 (Remains to be Seen, Welcome To My Knife, Swordfish of the Stone) *Lifty - 5 (Remains to be Seen, Easy For You to Sleigh, Autopsy Turvy, Remains of the Flippy, Welcome To My Knife) *Shifty - 5 (Remains to be Seen, Easy For You to Sleigh, Autopsy Turvy, Remains of the Flippy, Welcome To My Knife) *Mime - 6 (Keepin' it Reel, Remains to be Seen, Party Animal, Double Whammy, A Day To Forget, Random Acts Of Silence) *Splendid - 1 ("Breaking the Habit") *Cro-Marmot - 1 (Remains of the Flippy) *Lammy - 3 (Remains of the Flippy, Trouble Double Crosser, Welcome To My Knife) *Mr. Pickles - 3 (Remains of the Flippy, CJ vs Flippy 1 and 2) *Robo Star - 2 (Robo Star Smoochie, Nice killin ya!) *Itchy - 1 (Itchy & Scratchy & Happy Tree Friends) *Truffles - 3 (Truffles' Revenge, Trouble Double Crosser, By the Seat of Your Pants) *Rip - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Pia - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Jussy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Howdy - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Shuffles - 1 (Trouble Double Crosser) *Hippy - 2 ("Welcome To My Knife", "Don't Be Trippy, Hippy") *Pranky - 1 (Last Laugh) *Trippy - 1 (Don't Be Trippy, Hippy) *Toad - 1 (Flippyness) *Giovanti - 1 (CJ vs Flippy 2) Flippy's Fanon Deaths This will list all the deaths Flippy has had in fanon episodes. *Nail White Part 2: Run over by a car. *Trouble Double Crosser: Killed in the fight of dancers (debatable). *All Work and No Belay: Run over by Lumpy's giant snowball. *Tools for Fools: His skull is crushed by a tire. *When You Fish Upon A Star: Dies in a plane explosion. *Four the Record: Dies when Splendid's bomb explodes (debatable). *Torn and Rip's Revenge: Killed by Torn. *Mall-oween: Hit by a knife. *Welcome To My Knife: Splendid rips his head off. *About to Clown: His head is impaled by a cannon ball. *Flippy's War Smoochie: Burnt by fire; split in half by a cage; impaled by a knife. *Flippy's Battlefield Smoochie: Dies of blood loss when he is impaled by a bowie knife; dies when a circuit explodes; shot by a war plane. *Swordfish of the Stone: Buddhist Monkey slices him to pieces with a swordfish after they both flip out. *Candy is Dandy: Attacked and eaten by killer ducks. *Three Bucks: May have choked (debatable) *My Friend the Killer: Fall and spalters. Trivia *Flaky is the one who Flippy gets paired the most often with, Flippy/Flaky being the most popular couple in the fandom. *Flippy appears in a crossover fan series Leena + Friends (Filming Disaster episode). He only appears for a short time, attacking other characters. *In Mrboy90's Fanisodes, Flippy somewhat likes Toad. Toad likes him as well. *In fan version episodes, he is afraid of Itchy. *Flippy's kill count is the biggest in the show. *In fan version episodes, he and Hippy replace Russell. *His birthday may be on May 29th. Gallery File:185px-Banzai_Flippy.png File:Nosebleeding.jpg|A typical fangirl reaction to Flippy Sdfsdf.jpg|Flippy and Flaky in car Stuka Flippy by The Chaos Theory.jpg|Kamikaze Flippy. Drawn by The-Chaos-Theory. HTF Flippy versus Solid Snake by redadder515.jpg|Flippy vs. Solid Snake. Drawn by redadder515. Co l4d htf bill by echosz-d37amb3.png|Flippy as Bill from Left 4 Dead. Drawn by echosz. HTF Team.JPG|Flippy, Boris and Lemy. Flippy Baby.png|Evil Flippy as a baby, which is ironic since he wasn't in war yet. 0flippy.jpg 1flippy.jpg 2flippy.jpg imagesflippy.jpg indexflippy.jpg Flippynesspart1.png|Flippy about to kill Toad. __htf___flippy_by_acesunrise-d5nohbn.png|Picture by acesunrise. flippy_is_not_cute_by_x_alichan_x-d5nh63b.png|Picture by x-alichan-x. bloody_fliqpy_by_nati11184-d5nqhim.png|Picture by nati11184. cute_little_monster_by_mkb_lover-d5nwv6v.png|Picture by mkb-lover. bloody_flipqy_by_kicktyan-d5nwruf.jpg|Picture by KickTyan. just_as___i_planned_by_aimturein-d5n7iec.png|Disaster Flippy. Drawn by aimturein. just_flippy__d_by_leehalea-d5ohwqn.png|Picture by leehalea. hello_by_n42ty-d5ohvua.png|Picture by n42ty. sincerest_apologies_by_lucyloo497-d5ojpaa.png.jpg|Picture by lucyloo497. _htf__flippy_by_xxemiluvsyaoixx-d5ooogp.png|Picture by xxemiluvsyaoixx. cute_little_flippy_by_leehalea-d5owdr7.png|Picture by leehalea. find_that_error_by_mlpsonic88-d5pc7d2.jpg|Picture by mlpsonic88. shadow_and_flippy_by_yrt9401-d5pce5d.jpg|Flippy about to kill Shadow. Picture by yrt9401. haf_icon_flippy_by_enyathefoxflying2-d5ffdyl.png|Picture by enyathefoxflying2. the_green_killer_by_leehalea-d5ppx4x.png|Picture by leehalea. flippy_ii___render_by_kurocchan-d5q5nqx.png|Picture originally by ひーらぎ, "rendered" by kurocchan. flippy25_by_ozzyoswald-d5qbs19.png|Picture by ozzyoswald. flippy_s_shadow_by_cartunime500-d5qfdi2.png|Picture by cartunime500. __but_you_stole_my_tea_set_first____by_haru_artemis-d5qh3bc.jpg|Picture by haru-artemis. flipqy_by_ozzyoswald-d5qj50z.png.jpg|Picture by ozzyoswald. evil_flippy_by_chaoslucy-d5qkbww.jpg|Picture by chaoslucy. Flippy by loveberry82-d5qnjq9.png|Picture by loveberry82. not_impostor__by_kicktyan-d5pk17d.jpg|Picture by KickTyan. why_do_not_i_do_not_know_by_annaxd16-d5qrgja.jpg|Picture by annaxd16. bloody_flippy_by_susanita172356-d5qrool.jpg|Picture by susanita172356. flippy_love_me_by_fabyrm-d5qr58l.png|A poster by FabyRM, that incorporates a drawing made by まりもりｓ@ついったー flippy_toxic_side_by_fabyrm-d5qr570.png|Picture by fabyrm. flippy_are_no____by_fabyrm-d5qr542.png|Picture by fabyrm. 500_millisecond_hack_by_lucyloo497-d5qyqxe.png.jpg|Picture by lucyloo497. chibi_flippy_by_saskesakuranaruto1-d5rb85l.png.jpg|Picture by saskesakuranaruto1. flippy_by_xshadowsoulzx-d5re6s1.png|Picture by xshadowsoulzx. flippy_style_test_by_kryptothesquirrel-d5rtbgi.png|Picture by kryptothesquirrel. human_flippy___htf_by_jthmfan101-d5rvemy.jpg|Picture by jthmfan101. htf_evil_flippy_by_cammio99-d5s06j4.png|Picture by cammio99. monster_by_abby_sanban-d5s13gw.jpg|Picture by abby-sanban. htf_flippy_by_whitythefox-d5q9s6w.jpg|Picture by whitythefox. untitled_drawing_by_karkatfangirl-d5skbvy.png|Picture by karkatfangirl. flippy_by_kawaii_krayons-d5sjy1c.png|Picture by kawaii-krayons. war_by_swayayso-d5sue80.png|Picture by Swayayso. take_my_hand___by_jvs_luck-d5syiql.jpg|Picture by jvs-luck please__give_me_all_your_love_by_leehalea-d5sxwul.png|Picture leehalea. flippy_by_starcat188-d5t6fmq.png|Picture by starcat188. 28012013_flippy_fear_by_puyo0702-d5t4s3k.gif|Picture by Puyo0702. flippy_by_mlpcupcakescareme-d5tbvws.png|Picture by mlpcupcakescareme. htfhc__flippy_by_ichigomintbunny-d5tbufm.png|Flippy in a school uniform. Drawn by ichigomintbunny. flippy_doesn_t_liek_cake_by_nyangirshadow-d5tekz3.jpg fliqpy_by_patcha105-d5ti4mr.png.jpg|Picture by patcha105. my_war_by_kicktyan-d5ti2y0.jpg|Picture by KickTyan. hot_by_susanita172356-d5taelk.jpg|Picture by susanita172356. __war___by_banami_luv-d5etfvv.jpg|Picture by banami-luv. 120px-Flippy_kills_Wikky.png|Flippy killing Wikky (from London Mobile Buddies). htf__chibi_flippy_by_mimny-d5tseea.jpg|Picture by mimny. tumblr_mhrz8haPxw1rtrhgao1_500.jpg flippy_by_starryabyss-d5u08dp.jpg|Picture by starryabyss. do_you_want_play___by_susanita172356-d5s0f0k.jpg|Picture by susanita172356. best_of_fliqpy_by_ciirius-d5u6j9d.jpg|Picture by ciirius. guess_who_s_back_by_elfmoon3-d5uaek7.png|Picture by elfmoon3. flippy_htf_anime_vercion__by_pokefubuki-d5uihqy.png|Picture by pokefubuki. fliqpy__by_pokefubuki-d5um2eq.png|Picture by pokefubuki. htf_flippy_by_zeldaprincessgirl100-d5uzxid.png|Picture by zeldaprincessgirl100. _flippy__by_zero_aka-d4bbjm2.jpg|Picture by zero-aka. flippy_happy_tree_friends_by_hikari_cookies-d5v5q0a.jpg|Picture by hikari-cookies. obnoxious_neighbors_motivation_poster_xd_by_xxemogingerwolfxx-d5v7u2m.png 82e6b3436bf2e5061686399ab7d9e1c8-d5c982h.png fliqqy_by_xcheshire_rabbitx-d5vnhgk.png|Picture by xcheshire-rabbitx. flippin_out_by_wonder_waffle-d5gz4yv.png|Picture by wonder-waffle. he_s_going_to_flip____oh_no____d__flippy_htf_by_xxemogingerwolfxx-d5vur91.png.jpg|Picture by xxemogingerwolfxx. lock_your_doors____by_evilflippy_plz-d5w2n19.png|Picture by evilflippy-plz the_cake_s_a_motherfuckin__lie_by_captainfluffypuff-d5wk8hy.png|Picture by captainfluffypuff. evening_punkfaces__by_lucyloo497-d5xhd8b.png.jpg|Picture by lucyloo497. htf___flippy_with_happy_tree_kingdom_flag_by_htfmegaman-d5xjv9n.png|Flippy with the flag of Happy Tree Kingdom, which looks like a Canada flag with a tree friend's face pasted on it. (Drawn by HTFMegaman) obey_the_flippy_by_susanita172356-d5y0iru.jpg|Picture by susanita172356. warfront_diary__interactive_comic__by_xxfadingessencexx-d5ymj5s.png|Picture by xxfadingessencexx. ___let__s_camp___by_mitsuko09-d5aulfb.png.jpg|Picture by mitsuko09. flippy_by_timella_trever-d5zbx4n.jpg|Picture by timella-trever. flippy_by_elektro2818-d5iv65f.png|Picture by elektro2818. burn_by_evilflippy_plz-d5zttif.png parrtay__by_evilflippy_plz-d5zttp5.png cute_good_flippy_xd_by_evilflippy_plz-d5ztv9u.png flippy_drinking_by_blue_bloodymassacre-d605ucg.png|Picture by blue-bloodymassacre. htf_flippy_by_lunamoon6657-d60b6vq.jpg|Picture by lunamoon6657. _htf__random_acts_of_silence_by_mary_ko-d60t4ah.jpg|Picture by mary-ko. untitled_drawing_by_typhlosion64-d60sx1q.png|Picture by typhlosion64. flippy_s_scary_party_by_juuhheart-d613pss.png|Picture by juuhheart. angel_with_a_shotgun_by_blindsnipefreelancer-d61n0ll.png|Picture by blindsnipefreelancer. flippy__a_flip_in_style_by_elektro2818-d61rtdc.png|Picture by elektro2818. 26b75d2770d12b04fef8642c87bd8111-d62h0k9.jpg 9acd358995f4c3a662b592f86a63c9ef-d624jqw.jpg htf__lord_flippy_by_puyo0702-d62s8ff.jpg|Picture by Puyo0702. 3d flip.jpg|Oh noes...He's real!!! flippy_plush_by_elliesaur_us-d53t1id.png|A Flippy plush. Drawn by elliesaur-us. htf__bloody_war_by_frostmidnightryuu24-d64b4f1.jpg|Picture by frostmidnightryuu24. happy_tree_friends_flippy_by_g_manbg-d35vdtm.jpg|You thought Fliqpy was threatening before. (Drawn by g-manbg) mwahahaha_by_entadeath-d3agqdk.png|Picture by entadeath. commission__another_flippy_by_blindsnipefreelancer-d64uiv9.png|Picture by blindsnipefreelancer. htf__ka_pow_flippy_in_my_version_by_frostmidnightryuu24-d654uf9.png|Picture by frostmidnightryuu24. his_war_is_not_over_by_kicktyan-d655026.jpg|Picture by KickTyan. flippy9_by_fmac666-d64q673.jpg|Evil Flippy sprite. Drawn by fmac666. flippy14_by_fmac666-d64nbe2.png|Another sprite of Flippy. Drawn by fmac666. flippy_original_version_by_frostmidnightryuu24-d65s8yp.png|Picture by frostmidnightryuu24. it_wasn_t_me____by_bubzehthecat-d661u0j.png|Picture by bubzehthecat. Thedevil.jpg Smallchange.jpg|Freaky Friday is finally here! fliqpy_by_darkiethefox-d66t191.png|Picture by darkiethefox. flippy_by_millythetigerkitten-d67fy03.png|Picture by millythetigerkitten. htf_beats_mlp_anytime_by_htflover4life-d67top1.jpg|Flippy killing four of the main ponies. Drawn by htflover4life. you_re_next_by_elektro2818-d68754d.png|Picture by elektro2818. flippy_s_new_recruits_by_culu_bluebeaver-d665rsq.jpg|Flippy's new recruits. Either he'll train them or kill them depends on what you think. (Drawn by Culu-Bluebeaver) flippy-6-jpg.jpg flippyroblox.jpg i_took_a_shower_by_kicktyan-d68cdo9.jpg|Picture by KickTyan. flippy_from_htf__by_nyaryun-d66z0t2.png|Picture by nyaryun. keep_your_head_up_by_culu_bluebeaver-d68pyof.jpg|Flippy cheering up Fluttershy. Drawn by Culu-Bluebeaver. my_knife_wants_hug_you_by_bylika190-d68m79r.png|Picture by bylika190. close_combat_training_by_culu_bluebeaver-d69fo9g.png|Flippy training Twilight Sparkle. Drawn by Culu-Bluebeaver. flippy_by_darkthedeadflower-d69sco1.jpg|Picture by darkthedeadflower. flippy_ppg_version_by_nyarose-d69x3pp.png|Flippy in PPG style. Drawn by nyarose. Flippy Trading Card.png|Flippy's trading card. flippy_by_lekrazytacos-d6b0dlm.png|Picture by lekrazytacos. Fvsresults.png htf_flippy_by_xtianz9197-d6bmuxp.png|Picture by xtianz9197. peace____by_blueyserperior-d6a58at.jpg|Picture by blueyserperior. createcard_php_by_weapons_expert_cool-d6czxsw.jpg babyflippy.png|Baby Flippy. imagesCAZY5BZX.jpg flippydoll.png imagesCA2RB30K.jpg 7662642.jpg|Faces of Flippy. 16958929_p1.jpg 31468977_p24.jpg 31468977_p28.jpg 31468977_p30.jpg 33228627_p7.jpg 33228627_p8.jpg 33228627_p9.jpg 33228627_p10.jpg 33228627_p11.jpg 34098079_p0.jpg 34828788_p0.jpg 34885782_p1.jpg 34885782_p14.jpg 34885782_p15.jpg|Better keep your mouth shut this time, Mime. 34885782_p16.jpg 34885782_p17.jpg 34885782_p18.jpg 13059596_p1.jpg 15377381.jpg 31468977_p9.jpg 31468977_p25.jpg 33526712_p7.jpg 33563312.jpg 34828788_p1.jpg 35660148_p0.jpg Anewrivalandnewbattle.jpg AnimalIhavebecome.jpg animeFlippy.jpg E__Flippy_Meets_Stewie_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. Evenhelliswellwhithotyou.jpg Female_Evil_Flippy_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. JxEF__Gift__by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. the dearth by AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. The Demon by AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. The_Phantom_Of_The_HTF__RQ__by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. 34885782_p19.jpg Cuddles___Flippy__part_1_by_Ottercynic.jpg imagesCAUT0H7X.jpg imagesCAJK3JKE.jpg imagesCABMDVML.jpg flippy0001.png2-640x640.png|Cyborg Flippy. flippyrobot0.0001-640x463.jpg 34885782_p25.jpg 34885782_p28.jpg 34885782_p30.jpg 35660148_p1.jpg Abaddream.jpg Angelofmine.jpg AttackxD.jpg Behappy.jpg Changeofherth.jpg chibisagain.jpg Crazy_Dance__Gift__by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. Destroyme.jpg Doyoucouldloveme.jpg Dreattrouble.jpg Flippy_Human_and_Flippy_HTF_by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. flippycapithan.jpg Flippydark.jpg Grrrde.jpg Heavenallhell.jpg helpme.jpg HTF_Double_whammy_by_Miza33.jpg|Picture by Miza33. imagings.jpg It's My Life by AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. lookinginthemirror.jpg Lucky_and_Flippy__RQ__by_AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. The mirror by AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. The most powerful magician by AlEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. You suppost to Anime by AleEvilSoldier.jpg|Picture by AleEvilSoldier. 30430623_p5.jpg 30430623_p6.jpg 30430623_p20.jpg 30430623_p23.jpg 30430623_p24.jpg 8636835.jpg 9167238.jpg 9718195_m.jpg 22995504.jpg 24641107.jpg 29104252.jpg htf_flippy_in_chibimaker_by_graywolf478-d6ehq64.jpg flippy_happy_tree_friends_rer_by_redeyereaper-d4ndcbj.jpg|Picture by redeyereaper. ____step_away_from_the_window_____by_porcumoose-d57ly1f.jpg|Picture by Porcumoose. just_flippy_by_shadowtusk121-d4mzjy0.jpg|Picture by shadowtusk121. flippy_by_nekoslipknot-d4vz7ow.png|Picture by nekoslipknot. random_flippy_by_mindirrasya-d6cl7ka.png|Picture by mindirrasya. flippy_by_crazedg-d4qv0sg.jpg|Picture by crazedg. untitled_by_iluvflippy456-d6bsx0k.png|Picture by iluvflippy456. flippy_by_dullvivid-d5g4bpq.jpg|Picture by dullvivid. my_little_outdoor_training_by_culu_bluebeaver-d6exu9g.jpg|Flippy training the ponies. Drawn by Culu-Bluebeaver. Flippy_by_kagurasancosplayer.png|Picture by kagurasancosplayer. 29072013_flippy_by_puyo0702-d6frxca.jpg|Picture by Puyo0702. _htf_flippy_o_flipqy__i_m_angry__because_____by_jhossrlyn_g-d6g212d.png|Picture by jhossrlyn. flippy_by_xx_bloodylover134_xx-d6g0nfr.jpg|Picture by xx-bloodylover134-xx. how_i_feel_when_im_going_to_sneeze_by_flaky_shy-d6g67ak.png fliqpy_by_gpdbfl-d5wbglj.png|Picture by gpdbfl. flippy_bom2_cyupa_by_cubpop-d6h35xb.png|Picture by CubPop. htf___flippy_by_jaha_fubu-d6h4gar.png|Picture by jaha-fubu. zim_and_flippy_by_the_white_monster-d6htc8t.png|Zim and Flippy. Drawn by the-white-monster. flippy_o_o_by_happytreefriendsffan-d6hv781.png|Picture by happytreefriendsffan. automne____by_blueyserperior-d6hwnih.jpg|Picture by blueyserperior. Flippykiller.png|Flippy preparing to kill Rockstar. flippy_vector_1_by_xxthehtfgodxx-d6jlstk.gif|Vector by xxthehtfgodxx. htf___flippy_o_o_by_ailecc-d6jta0x.jpg|Picture by ailecc. chibi_flippy_by_nile_kun-d6k7yv2.png|Picture by nile-kun. georgie_by_imluvingwebkinz82-d6kcvrg.png|Flippy with Enderman and Creeper. Drawn by imluvingwebkinz82. hammer_soldier_by_elektrocity-d6ket5t.png|Picture by elektrocity. HearTodayGoneTomorrow.png|Flippy Riding a Pony. douteidanshi_12984401_p6.jpg|My Kids douteidanshi_13389109.jpg|2 different families 2 different moments douteidanshi_13727643_p10.jpg|HTH Flippy and Flaky with their kids douteidanshi_13409451_p6.jpg|Flippy you are a father flippy_is_going_to_sneeze_by_silverashes109-d3h8ufq.jpg fhx.png Demon Fliqpy 2.jpg He's MINE.jpg|The THREE Demons Demon Fliqpy 2.jpg|Demon Fliqpy Evfl.jpg Pallwaper.png Asdf.png FlkyxFlppy.png FGFG.png Category:Main Characters Category:Bears Category:Green Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Season 1 Introductions Category:Canon Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good characters Category:Mentally-Unstable Characters Category:Characters who wear clothes Category:Characters That Wear Clothing